Smurfette's Genie/Part 3
Just then Farmer and the boy Smurflings were coming in from the fields. "Well, you boys certainly do be much of a help today," Farmer said. "What say that you be smurfing out in the fields tomorrow with me?" "Ugh! Not on your life, Farmer!" Snappy said. "Actually, I don't mind smurfing in the soil all day," Slouchy said. "Why isn't Sassette helping you out lately, Farmer?" Nat asked. "Who knows what be smurfing on in a young mind like hers?" Farmer said. "She's still a girl Smurf at heart. Maybe she wants to be learning from Smurfette how a Smurfette should be smurfing her life." "What if there was a girl Smurf for you to be interested in, Farmer?" Nat asked. "Yeah, not if we know that such a girl Smurf exists, but let's say she may be interested in helping you smurf the fields," Slouchy said. "It couldn't hurt you to smurf such a companion now, would it?" Snappy asked. "That's entirely up to Mother Nature to reveal that to me, if that's what she's smurfed for my life other than being a Farmer, my young Smurflings," Farmer answered with a fond chuckle. Just then Polaris appeared. "Fellow Farmer, this one needs to inquire about where you have been for the past several hours," he said. "What, me?" Farmer said, astounded. "Is there any trouble that I do be accused for or something?" "Recently there was an incident involving Smurfette's house being replaced by a palace, and this one senses that there is a magical force at work," Polaris said. "Hey, wait a minute!" Snappy objected. "You're not thinking that Gourdy has something to smurf with this, are you?" "Farmer smurfed him home some time ago, and he hasn't been smurfed from there ever since," Nat reported. "Maybe Gourdy just smurfed impatient waiting for Farmer, who knows," Slouchy said. "I'm sure that's what Gourdy be smurfing when I smurfed him home, just nothing, Polaris," Farmer said. "But I would be glad to ask him if he knows anything about this." "That would be advisable, Farmer," Polaris said. "If something is going on with Gourdy and his magical powers, we want to make sure that it stops right here and now. You should contact this one as soon as possible when you find out." Farmer and the boy Smurflings watched as Polaris left the edge of the fields. "Well, what do you know?" Snappy said. "Perhaps Gourdy has truly gone rogue on us for not being used by Farmer for his magic." "But why would he smurf that, Snappy?" Nat asked. "He's usually pretty faithful in obeying his master." "Do you think that some Smurf brought another genie into the village, Farmer?" Slouchy asked. "I do be not sure wanting to find that out, if smurfing two genies into the same location is really bad news for us as Gourdy do be saying," Farmer said. ----- Meanwhile, inside his house, Papa Smurf was having a private conversation with Smurfette and Sassette about the genie they found. Empath, now changed back into his regular clothes, stood by and listened. "We just found this genie in a perfume bottle out in the forest, Pappy," Sassette said. "She said that she would give us, or rather just Smurfette, any number of wishes that she wants. Smurfette just wished for a better place for herself, and that's how her house had now smurfed into a palace." "But that isn't exactly what I wanted, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "And Ghinelle did smurf that her magic powers have unpredictable side effects." "I see," Papa Smurf said. "Apparently curiosity has smurfed the better with the two of you, and you decided to find out what was in the bottle without smurfing it to me first." "We didn't mean to harm any Smurf, much less Empath with Smurfette's wish, Pappy," Sassette said. "We just wanted to try out another wish, and that's how Empath came to be smurfing in those servant clothes." "This smurf understands and accepts your apologies," Empath said. "It's just that this smurf wasn't expecting for that to happen in such a matter as it did happen a short while ago." "But now that I have a genie, Papa Smurf, can I at least keep her in my house?" Smurfette asked. "I promise that I will smurf good care of her, and I will make sure that she doesn't smurf any other problems while she's with me." Papa Smurf stroked his beard in deep thought. Then he said, "Since I know that I can trust you with the care of such small beings, Smurfette, I will let you smurf Ghinelle in your house, as long as she smurfs put in your house and doesn't smurf out of it to cause trouble." "Then do we get to keep Smurfette's house the way that it is now, Pappy?" Sassette asked. "That is entirely up to Smurfette, since Ghinelle is her genie, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. Smurfette sighed. "As much as I like smurfing in a palace, I would rather smurf my house back to the way it was before Ghinelle changed it, Sassette. We might as well smurf with the genie to get her to smurf things to the way they were." "Well, okay, Smurfette, but that palace really looked smurfy," Sassette said. Empath and Papa Smurf watched as Smurfette and Sassette left together. "Not that this smurf doesn't wish for Smurfette to have her own genie or anything, Papa Smurf, but this smurf does have misgivings about bringing another genie into our village," Empath said. "Why do you smurf that, Empath?" Papa Smurf asked. "Ghinelle did say that her magic powers have unpredictable side effects, Papa Smurf, and this smurf does believe she is telling the truth, even if we don't know how we might interpret what she is saying," Empath said. "We just simply have to be careful and vigilant, as I hope Smurfette will be when she smurfs with her genie, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "For now, we'll let Smurfette enjoy the privilege of smurfing such a small being into her life and try not to smurf a big deal over it." "This smurf understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath said. ----- After Smurfette's house was restored to normal, Smurfette had a personal talk with Ghinelle while Sassette was present. "You don't want me to use my powers to help you do anything?" Ghinelle said, after hearing from her mistress. "But all I want to do is just please you with whatever your heart desires." "I just want you to be careful with the use of your powers, Ghinelle," Smurfette said. "Papa Smurf is concerned about you and how unpredictable the effects of your magic can be." "Yeah, we don't want to smurf any sort of disaster in this village," Sassette said. Ghinelle sighed. "All right, mistress, you win. At least you are aware of what I have warned you about with my powers. But you were pleased with what I did with your boyfriend Empath, weren't you?" "I did find it amusing, Ghinelle, even if Empath didn't," Smurfette said. "So when do I get to meet the rest of the Smurfs in your village, mistress?" Ghinelle asked. "That's another thing I want to bring up, Ghinelle," Smurfette said. "Papa Smurf wants me to keep you smurfed in my house so that you don't cause trouble to my fellow Smurfs." "Yeah, they're not too fond of genies unless they smurf them what they wish for anyway," Sassette said. "That's a big bummer," Ghinelle said. "I really would like to meet all these Smurfs who are so enamored with you. If Empath is truly something for a girl to feast her eyes on, I would be in for a grand buffet with all your other friends." "Well, they're all pretty smurfy to look at, especially the strong Smurfs like Hefty and Duncan McSmurf," Smurfette said. "Yeah, even I can't smurf my eyes off them...except for Hefty, Handy, and Grouchy, because those are my brothers," Sassette said. Just then, there was a knocking on Smurfette's door. "Hello, Smurfette," the voice on the other side of the door spoke. "It's me, Brainy Smurf." Smurfette sighed. "Oh dear, it's Brainy again. Ghinelle, I wish you to return to the bottle until I need you again." "As you wish, my mistress," Ghinelle said, acquiescing. "Perfuma performa!" She waved her hands again and then disappeared. Smurfette answered the door. "Okay, what is it that you want, Brainy? To apologize for how you treated me some time ago with Empath?" "Oh, it's nothing of that sort, Smurfette," Brainy said. "I just heard rumors that you might possibly have a genie in your house, and I would certainly like to meet him." "Actually, it's a her, Brainy," Sassette started to say before Smurfette covered her mouth. "A genie? What makes you think that I would smurf a genie with me, Brainy?" Smurfette asked, trying to keep him from finding out anything more. "Oh, just the fact that where your house was smurfing originally some time ago, there was instead a beautiful palace that looked like it was smurfed for a princess," Brainy said. "There's no shame in you admitting that you're smurfing something special with you in your house. I'm just curious to know exactly what it is so that I might be of some assistance." "Brainy Smurf, you got to stop believing what other Smurfs are saying, if it's just smurfless rumors that are smurfing around," Smurfette said. "But you having a genie...that's just too smurfy to be true!" Brainy said. "Sooner or later, the other Smurfs are going to find out anyway, and I would like to make sure you would be properly smurfed for and protected while others may smurf you to have their wishes fulfilled. And who knows, maybe in return, your genie can smurf me some of my wishes, if you know what I mean." Smurfette rolled her eyes. "Brainy Smurf, you're the last Smurf that I would want to think of smurfing anything romantically with, so smurf that out of your mind right now." Meanwhile, unknowingly behind Smurfette and Sassette's backs, Ghinelle just quietly reemerged from her bottle, listening in on the conversation between Smurfette and Brainy. "Oh, please, Smurfette, that isn't what I was smurfing in mind...at least not yet anyway," Brainy said. "All I want is to be the most respected Smurf in all the village, and that Smurfs everywhere would smurf to me for my knowledge and wisdom so that Empath and Papa Smurf would not have to be smurfed all day for theirs. It's just a simple humble request, and I would be grateful if you would let that wish to be smurfed true through your personal magical means." "Well, Brainy, if I did have a genie, I would wish that your mouth would be smurfed shut for all time to come and that nobody would ever hear what you have to smurf," Smurfette said. "Oooh, sounds like a good wish to make true," Ghinelle said quietly to herself. She then waved her hands in the air and said, "Perfuma performa!" "If that's the way you smurf about...," Brainy started to say before he found that his lips couldn't move and that he couldn't open his mouth for anything. He also couldn't make a single sound from his throat, which made him even more frustrated. He decided that he would go seek Papa Smurf and ran off in complete terror. "Whispering willows, Smurfette, I never thought I would smurf Brainy not be able to smurf anything," Sassette said, sounding amused. Smurfette sighed, realizing something. She turned around and saw that Ghinelle was out of her bottle and snickering to herself. "Was that a good wish that I granted for you, my mistress?" Ghinelle asked. "Ghinelle, you should have stayed in your bottle like I asked you to," Smurfette said a bit sternly. "That was inconsiderate what you smurfed to Brainy, and you smurfed it without my permission." "But you made a wish, and I granted it, so that's how it works," Ghinelle said. "What harm could possibly happen if that loudmouth couldn't speak anymore?" "He's still my friend, Ghinelle, even if I can't stand smurfing around him at all times," Smurfette said. "I wish that you would smurf him back the way he was right now." "All right, mistress, it's as good as done," Ghinelle said. "Perfuma performa!" ----- Tapper, Hefty, and Duncan were in a discussion with each other when Brainy suddenly ran into them on his way to Papa Smurf's house. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my fellow Brainy, what is smurfing on with you today?" Tapper asked. "Yeah, and why do you smell like strong perfume right now?" Hefty added. "Strong perfume?" Brainy said, now realizing that his lips were now unsealed and that his voice returned and he could talk normally again. "Smurfs, I think it's important for me to tell you that I think Smurfette has a genie in her house." "A genie in her house? That lassie?" Duncan said in disbelief. "Surely you're just making this up to explain why you smurf of strong perfume just now, Brainy," Hefty said. "No, I'm not making this up, Hefty!" Brainy said vehemently. "While I was there, something magicked me so that I couldn't talk or even utter a single noise from my smurf. Then, when I was running to Papa Smurf and I smurfed into you, my voice returned to me and I could speak again." "Somehow I could smurf in my spirit that you are telling the truth, Brainy," Tapper said. "Perhaps it's best for us to discreetly discover just what it is Smurfette has in her house so we would know what to do." "Better yet, why don't we just smurf close to her windows and try to smurf a peek at what it is Smurfette is smurfing?" Hefty suggested. "My thoughts exactly, Hefty," Brainy said. "Hold on for a minute there, laddies," Duncan said. "Eavesmurfing on the lassie like that is rather rude and inconsiderate of her privacy." "I would agree with my friend here," Tapper said. "Discretion is always the smurfier part of valor if we want to know the truth." "Well, you two can smurf it out how you want to, but I'm going to smurf back with Brainy over to her house and see if we can smurf anything," Hefty said. Tapper and Duncan watched as Brainy and Hefty both headed off to Smurfette's house. "Well, we can't say that we didn't try to warn them, my boy," Duncan said. "I can only pray that whatever Smurfette has in her house will not be smurfing too much trouble while it's there," Tapper said. ----- When Hefty and Brainy got close to Smurfette's house, they could see pink mists coming through the chimney and also smell the scent of strong perfume. "Whatever Smurfette's got in there, it's certainly smurfing a lot like she's smurfing in a tub of perfume," Hefty said. "That must be whatever she has in her house, Hefty," Brainy said. "Let's smurf close to one of her windows to get a smurf." Hefty and Brainy found a window that was close enough to look into Smurfette's house without hopefully getting noticed. There they could see Smurfette and Sassette together with a small female figure wearing pink hair and Arabian-style clothes. She waved her hands in the air and everything within Smurfette's house changed, looking like it had just gone through a remodeling. "That's just even more smurfy than what I was planning to have Handy smurf with my house, Ghinelle," Smurfette said. "I'm glad that I have pleased you, my mistress," Ghinelle said. "Although I sure would like to meet Handy sometime soon, if you would invite him over." "Can I invite the other Smurflings over, Smurfette? Can I?" Sassette asked, sounding eager. "I would be careful with smurfing such information about Ghinelle, Sassette," Smurfette warned. "If every Smurf knew about him, I would never smurf any peace, as they would be bothering me all day with their wish requests." "But at least they would be smurfing you respect, Smurfette," Sassette said. "That's what you want, isn't it?" "I would rather smurf respect from them without having it be just because I have a genie to fulfill anyone's wishes with, Sassette," Smurfette said. Hefty and Brainy then turned away from the window to keep themselves unnoticed. "Well, we have our answer there, Brainy," Hefty said. "Smurfette does smurf to have a genie of her very own." "But Smurfette doesn't want anyone else to know about her, Hefty," Brainy said. "So how are we going to deal with this?" "You just leave it to me, Brainy," Hefty said. "I know how to talk to her." Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Genie chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles